


Little Sisters Just Want To Have Fun

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, Dozhinky, Multi, Rock Concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus and Liechtenstein plan a fun weekend together. There is only one problem: Their destination may not be what they told Switzerland because he wouldn't approve at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sisters Just Want To Have Fun

Belarus glared at Switzerland as she stood in the entryway of his house and watched him go through a verbal checklist with Liechtenstein. The girl practically stood at attention as he barked through all of the required safety procedures and rules he expected her to follow. They were going to miss the train at this rate. She let out a sigh of exasperation and put her hand on her hip. So far, he was unaffected by her impatience. 

"You will call when you arrive at Belarus' house." 

"Yes, Big Brother." 

"If I call you will answer the phone immediately and give me a full report of everything that has happened." 

"Yes, Big Brother." 

"Good. Repeat the code you text or say to me if there is an emergency." 

Liechtenstein squared her shoulders and clicked her heals together. "Yodel fondue!" 

"At ease." Switzerland barked, carefully examining the train tickets yet again before handing them back to Belarus, "You will have her home on Sunday on time?"

Belarus' eyes narrowed. "For the third time, yes."

Bristling at her insubordinate tone, he finally stepped away from the front door and allowed them to leave. Liechtenstein gave Switzerland a brotherly kiss and grabbed her bags. Belarus walked past him with her hands behind her back and quickly brushed her lips on his cheek too before heading outdoors and to the waiting taxi. She heard a hissing sound not unlike a tire losing air coming from Switzerland before the door slammed. 

Once they were in the car Liechtenstein told the driver to take them to the train station and waved goodbye to the house while Belarus pushed the bags onto the floor of the taxi. 

"You did good back there. I think you convinced him that we are on our way to Minsk right now." 

"I practiced! Dozhinky, Dozhinky." Liechtenstein laughed. 

"Perfect." Belarus tucked away the fake tickets showing the destination, 'Minsk' into her purse and pulled out the real train tickets. The destination box on these had 'Berlin' clearly printed in it. She handed Liechtenstein her ticket and also the concert ticket for the show they were going to Germany to see. 

The girl's face lit up when she saw the name of the band on the ticket. "Coroner! I love this band so much!" 

"I've been listening to more of their songs. They're growing on me." 

"Of course they are, they're the best." Liechtenstein exclaimed. 

The girls laughed at their cleverness all the way to the train station. Back at Switzerland's house, he checked the tracking app on his mobile phone and saw the girls had arrived. Tucking the phone away, he would check it before going to bed to make sure they were on their way to Minsk. For now, he went outside to spend quality time with his goats. 

Belarus and Liechtenstein hauled their bags to the waiting train and settled into their sleeper car. They explored the train, ate dinner before finding the bar car and had fun ordering drinks and slipping the alcoholic ones to Liechtenstein because the waiter refused to believe she was old enough to drink.

The girls eventually ran into more passengers on their way to Berlin for the concert. They spent most of the night partying with them before dragging themselves back to their sleeper to get a few hours sleep before the train pulled into the station in Berlin. 

Once at the hotel where they could sleep again, they took a long nap until the afternoon. The girls awoke, ordered food and then inspected their clothes they brought for the concert. Liechtenstein blushed at Belarus' black tank top and jeans that fit her curves perfectly. “I wish I could wear something like that.” She gave her mini skirt and t shirt a forlorn look in the mirror before glancing at the other girl's cleavage. 

Belarus stopped mid brush with her hair and looked at the other girl in the large wall mirror. “Wait, I have something.” She pulled a small black leather waist cincher out of her bag and walked over to Liechtenstein. “You could wear this if you want.”   
The girl stared at it before nodding. Belarus helped Liechtenstein put it on and tighten it up. The cincher made her waist look smaller, and managed to make her chest look bigger. The girl beamed into the mirror, turning to the side. 

“Not too tight? You can still breathe?” 

“It's perfect!” 

They finished dressing and helped each other with hair and make up. Then they took a cab to the concert hall. The night was about to begin.

~*~♥~*~

Russia walked through the rows of booths at the vendor section of Dzohinky Festival in the small town in his little sister's country. He thought it would be a nice surprise to appear there and spend some time with her and show support for his younger sister. In truth, it wasn't his idea as much as his boss's idea. He was always concerned that Belarus and Ukraine were becoming too European, but Russia knew he had to occasionally make an effort to spend time with his sisters, even though they were both so weird. 

That his sister had invited Liechtenstein to be here with her was another reason he made the effort to visit. It was always nice to spend time with the other European countries when he could, and the idea of getting to know Switzerland's little sister a little better without her brother around also interested him. 

There was only one problem - he couldn't find his sister or her guest anywhere at the festival. He stared at the large dancing draniki with two lady's legs sticking out of it, wondering if Belarus was actually in one of these costumes when he felt his thigh vibrate. Stuffing his hand into his pants pocket to extract his phone, he became even more curious when he saw the person calling him was Switzerland. 

"Allo?" Russia answered, "This is a surprise, getting a call from you." 

"WHY ARE THEY IN BERLIN?!" Switzerland's angry voice blasted through the phone loud enough the dancing giant potato stopped to look at him. 

Russia's face showed puzzlement as he held the phone at arm's length away, "Why are who in Berlin? Germany? Isn't that where he should be?" 

"I'm not talking about Germany, I'm talking about your sister! Belarus and Liechtenstein are in Berlin! They never arrived in Minsk!" 

Russia looked around the festival, "That explains why I can't find her!" He stopped suddenly, his eyes growing big, "Wait, how did you know Belarus and Liechtenstein were in Berlin instead of Minsk?" 

"Tracking app on my phone," Switzerland replied. 

"Tracking app ... phone ... I would always know where she is ... Switzerland! I will meet you there!" Russia shoved his phone back into his pocket as he sprinted out of the festival nearly knocking over the mushroom king. He could care less! The man looked ridiculous wearing that enormous mushroom cap for a hat! 

~*~♥~*~

"HA! I knew it, West! It _is_ Liechtenstein!" Prussia grabbed his brother's collar and jerked his head to make him look in the direction of the girl perched on a taller girl's shoulders, “I wonder who the hot blonde is under her!”

"It is ... is that her brother?" Germany shouted. He peered into the thrashing crowd at the girl holding up both hands, fingers extended into horns and bobbing her head to the music. He couldn't imagine Switzerland at a Coroner concert.

"C'mon! Let's say hello!" Prussia's hand still firmly gripped on Germany, he thrust his way through the crowd. Germany had no choice but to follow, bumping into people and stepping on toes. No one seemed to notice though as they drew closer to Liechtenstein and ... Both Germany and Prussia stared when they recognized Belarus. 

"Belarus! Look, it's Germany and Prussia!" Liechtenstein waved frantically with both arms. 

Belarus glanced at them both with a sullen look in return for their stares. "I see them. Hello." She turned back to face the stage with Liechtenstein. 

Germany recovered first. He had never seen Belarus dressed like that before and it stunned him. She was definitely grown up. "Uhhhh, Belarus! This is a surprise." 

Prussia still stared. He couldn't believe he just called Belarus a hot blonde.

Belarus turned her head to glance at Germany again before the band stopped playing. 

"Put me down!" Liechtenstein laughed and Belarus began to slowly lower on one knee. 

"Wait, let me help," Germany said, and effortlessly plucked the smaller girl from Belarus' shoulders before lowering her to the floor. 

Liechtenstein looked up at Germany, "Thank you!" 

Belarus rubbed her shoulders. Of course once they were in the pit Liechtenstein was too short to see anything. Belarus had offered to let her sit on her shoulders and the smaller girl had scrambled up. They were too into the music to notice the cell phones pointing in their direction during the set. 

Prussia shook his head and the grin reappeared on his face. “Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Berlin?!” he shouted over the din. 

Liechtenstein glanced at Belarus and laughed, “We had to keep it a secret! My brother doesn't know we're here!” 

Germany's eyes grew wide but Prussia threw back his head and laughed. “Good for you! He would go insane if he knew you were here!” 

Belarus gave the brothers sharp looks. “Don't tell anyone you saw us! If Switzerland finds out he'll never let her out of his sight again!” 

Germany rubbed the back of his neck, unsure about keeping such a secret, it didn't seem right. Prussia winked at Liechtenstein, his grin wider. “Your secret is safe with us!” 

Coroner began to play again. Belarus bent down to help Liechtenstein back up but Prussia insisted she take a break and allow him. Liechtenstein loved how much taller she was now on Prussia's shoulders. The crowd cheered and began moving to the music when the band launched into their next song. 

“West! I need beer!” Prussia shouted over the music when the song ended. Liechtenstein still thrashed on his shoulders. 

Germany looked at his brother and Liechtenstein, realizing it would be his job to get beer. “All right.” 

“I can come with you, if you want,” Belarus offered. She looked at Liechtenstein, “Will you be okay with him?” 

“Yes! We're fine, right Prussia?” 

“We're better than fine! We're DOING GREAT! YEEEAAAAAHHH!” Prussia howled, bouncing Liechtenstein on his shoulders.

Germany and Belarus began to push their way through the crowd and out to the lobby where the bar was. They got in line and stood together, but Germany found it hard to say anything to the girl. He had never realized how pretty and grown up she looked … very grown up. “Uh, are you going to be in Berlin for very long?” His cheeks turned bright red.

“Hmm? Oh, just the weekend. I promised to have Liechtenstein back to Switzerland's house by Sunday.” 

“Good. Then you will be here tomorrow. Any plans?” Why did he sound so awkward? He groaned inwardly, wishing the line would move faster. 

Belarus glanced at him, one eyebrow rose. He looked so uncomfortable. “Not really, maybe shopping if there's time.” 

Germany grunted, feeling himself begin to panic. “Dinner! You must come have dinner with Prussia and I tomorrow night!” He gave Belarus a pained, almost terrified look.

Belarus jumped when he barked at her, “Sure, if you insist.” 

“Good! I look forward to it.” He felt as if he were about to break into a cold sweat. 

They were next in line. Germany paid for four beers. Belarus picked them up by the bottle necks and carried them. 

It bothered Germany to the point he finally had to ask, “You and Liechtenstein came here without dates?” 

The blonde girl stopped and looked at him, “Yes, we did. Do you have a date?” 

Germany felt like he was going to faint, “I'm here with my brother. I just thought, you girls would, no one asked you to come here?” 

Belarus narrowed her eyes, thinking this conversation was odd, “It's hard to get a date when the guys come to concerts with their brothers. Did it even occur to you to ask someone?” 

“Well, I, you see.” Germany felt trapped. He drank one of the beers, glancing at her.

“And that is why girls like Liechtenstein and I come to concerts without dates. You should try asking some time, less girls would sit at home and cook up stories to tell their brothers so they can get out once in a while.” 

“What, me?!” 

They slowly made their way back into the auditorium and through the crowd to Prussia and Liechtenstein. Prussia looked relieved when he saw them carrying bottles. “The beer's here! Let me put you down so we can drink!” 

“Okay!” Liechtenstein laughed as she climbed down from his shoulders and took one of the bottles Belarus gave her. “Thank you!” She took a drink, smiling at Germany. 

“Yes, thank you for the beer, Germany,” Belarus said, sipping from the bottle she held. Her expression could best be described as amused after the conversation she just had with him.

“You're welcome,” Germany answered, looking at his brother who was busy gulping his bottle down. The band on stage played licks, tuning their instruments. 

“Time to get back on my shoulders!” Prussia shouted, bending down on his knees. “West, let Belarus get on your shoulders!” 

“WHAT?!” Germany shouted, panicking. His brother might as well ask him to cut off his own leg. 

Prussia's grin was evil, “Get down and let Belarus climb on your shoulders! Everyone will be envious you have such a pretty girl sitting on you!” 

Liechtenstein had fits of giggles while Belarus scrambled up on Germany's shoulders. He felt like he was on his way to an execution. It didn't help the girl wore clothes that left little to the imagination. The band started their next song and Belarus thrashed. Her long hair whipped about as she moved in time with the music. Germany stood like a statue, too mortified to move. Women were easier to admire when they were glossy pictures in magazines. 

~*~♥~*~

At the front gate of the auditorium, Russia and Switzerland were trying to get around a beefy security guard who insisted the entrance was closed. Russia smiled as his face grew shadowed, and he spoke soft words that made the guard suddenly go limp. Switzerland had no idea what the tall man had said, but what only mattered to him at the moment was finding her sister and taking her away from this terrible place. 

“There are so many people here! How will we find them?” Switzerland scowled and tried to see over all the heads, “Can you see them anywhere?” 

Russia scanned the crowd until he saw two females toward the front sitting above the crowd and writhing their bodies to the music. One of the girls wore skin tight clothes that left nothing to the imagination, her long blonde hair flew around her. “That's my baby sister … BELARUS!” 

Of course, the four people heard nothing but cheering crowds and industrial metal music. Germany had just begun to relax and enjoy having Belarus on his shoulders. Prussia and Liechtenstein were both head banging, having too much fun to sense danger moving in their direction. 

As soon as Switzerland saw his sister on the shoulders of some brute and destroying her hearing with the terrible noise his eyes filled with rage. Gritting his teeth. he shoved his way through the crowd not caring who he pushed aside. He was going to strangle the bastard who dare lay his hands on Liechtenstein. He had some choice words for Belarus too! She _lied_ to him! 

Germany felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. As soon as he recognized Russia's smiling face he froze. 

“Why did you stop”? Belarus asked, looking down at the man in front of them. Her eyes grew wide when she realized her brother was there. “Russia?” 

Before he could answer, Switzerland flew at the man with his sister and screamed, “Put her down you … you … _PRUSSIA?_ ”

Liechtenstein and Prussia reacted at the same time to Switzerland's presence. The girl screamed and pointed. Prussia took off running toward the stage also screaming. “AAAAH! You didn't tell me your brother was here!” 

“I didn't know! Honest! Run faster!” Liechtenstein cried, hanging onto Prussia's head to keep her balance. 

Switzerland let out a strangled scream and chased after them. “Come back here with my sister! I'll cut you to pieces! You bastard Prussia! How dare you lay a hand on her!” 

Prussia dodged around people and found himself blocked by the barriers set up in front of the stage to keep people from climbing up to jump back into the pit. A metal bar was not about to stop Prussia. With a mighty leap he and Liechtenstein became airborne and landed on the stage. 

“GET BACK HERE!” Switzerland jumped after them, also managing to get on stage before any guards could reach him. 

The band played, the crowd cheered. Assuming the crazy people running around on stage dodging band members and guards were part of the show. Prussia jumped, avoiding Switzerland as he dived for the other man's legs. Liechtenstein looked over her shoulder at her brother. “Faster, Prussia, don't let him catch us!” 

Germany stood after letting Belarus down. She stood between her brother and Germany as they watched Switzerland almost land face first into the drum set while Prussia ran between guards trying to catch him. 

“You are a naughty little sister. But this is fun.” 

“Fine, I'm naughty. How did you know we were here?” Belarus asked, looking at her brother as he smiled at the tracker app on his mobile phone.

Germany had a small grin on his face as he watched Prussia run for his life. ”Maybe he should let Liechtenstein down before she gets hurt.” 

Three guards tackled Switzerland and they all fell onto the stage together. Prussia skidded to a stop and let Liechtenstein down from his shoulders, grinning at Switzerland as he flailed and screamed. The band finished the set and the crowd roared. 

“Are you ready to come home now?” Russia asked.

“Not at all, I have a dinner date tomorrow.” Belarus looked at Germany. 

Germany looked at Belarus, then at Russia. He suddenly felt the need to run too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work to AO3
> 
> Coroner is an awesomely brutal industrial metal thrash band from Zurich, Switzerland. They play fast guitar riffs and growly vocals. They're very popular in Europe, but unfortunately not as well known in the United States.
> 
> Dozhinky is a harvest festival held in Belarus.


End file.
